catwoman
by BonBon294
Summary: edward nad bella are back from italy but bella gets into an accident when she wakes up she is not the same, human bella. sorry relly bad at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- okay this is my first _attempt _at fanfiction, so dont expect anything more if it's not great. this is just something i'm doing in my spare time but i should update regularly, i would love to know what you think so please review if you don't like it then i probably won't continue with it. erm.. okay that's all folks, enjoy!!**

**disclaimer: as much as i wish it, i dont have that kind of luck, so i dont own twilight.**

It had been about 2 months since Edward and I had returned from Italy. Things were going… okay, I guess. After the first night Edward came back Charlie had been resigned to the fact that he could not keep me away from Edward. Unfortunately he was able to ground me for the three days I went 'missing'. The situation with Jacob wasn't any better either; he wouldn't pick up my calls and he obviously hadn't come to see me. But other than that, things seemed to be getting back to normal. Edward would pick me up for school, we would go to our classes, he would drive me home and then I would wait several long hours until he sneaked back through my window when Charlie was asleep.

Tonight I was making Charlie's dinner, steak, his favorite; I had been softening him up; trying to get him to lift my house-arrest, though I couldn't see that happening anytime soon. I noticed that I didn't have any oil. Oh well, I thought, surely Charlie wouldn't mind if I went to the store, it was only a few streets away; it would only take 5 minutes if I walked. I grabbed my jacket and wrote a note for Charlie before walking out my front door.

As I walked past I noticed a flash of grey against the lush emerald green of the forks forest. My surprise turned into realization as I recognized the small figure slinking out from underneath the undergrowth.

It was a cat, normally I wouldn't of bothered at such a trivial thing but this wasn't just any cat. This cat had been following me around ever since I returned from Italy. I had first seen it one night when I had been waiting up for Edward.

_Looking out at the stars from my window, I heard a miaow from above. I looked up only to be trapped in the gaze of a pair of bright jade green eyes standing out against the midnight blue sky. I tried to get her to come down off the roof but in my attempt I slipped, as per usual, causing me to nearly fall out of the window before I felt 2 stone cold arms ensnare my waist._

"_Bella! What in god's name did you think you were doing?!" I looked back to my roof, trying to locate the cat so as to have some evidence to support my explanation. But it was gone._

"_I… I s-saw a cat on the roof, so I tried to get it down," I stuttered as confusion colored my tone. Edward looked at me incredulously, but didn't say anything. He dragged me over to the bed and tucked me in._

"_Sleep Bella, my love, I think you've had a long day,"_

_I sighed, there was no point in worrying about it, instead I snuggled into the cool embrace of my only love, drifting into a peaceful sleep as Bella hummed my lullaby._

Coming back into reality, I realized I had reached the store. The cat was behind me just a few feet away in the shadows, it had been following me; it seemed to that a lot lately like it was just waiting for something to happen to me and wanted to be there when it happened. I must have zoned out again, contemplating why this cat was so fascinated by me. When I heard the wheels of a car screech, whirling, I looked upon my impending doom with surprisingly no fear just sorrow and a slight hint of amusement.

Looking back at my life and seeing all I had been through; James, Laurent, Victoria, the Volturi. All these supernatural beings who had tried to get rid of me but know all I could see was the irony that a drunk driver and his car would succeed where they had failed. And the sorrow, Edward and I had been through so much and survived it all only to have it torn away the moment we got it back.

I felt the impact and screamed but soon my body became numb as I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw were the bright green eyes of the cat and the ecstatic yet sickening feeling of something being awakened within me; something deep, dark; something feral and animalistic.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: still don't own twilight, life sucks.

I sat staring at my wall, my thoughts revolving around Bella. How I longed to look into her eyes, to feel the unexplainable pleasure of her warm skin on mine.

Clare de lune played softly in the background as I tried to block what the other couples were doing in their respective rooms, 'tried' being the important word. After those 6 months without Bella I couldn't stand the hours I had to waste each day; even if I believed that Charlie had every right to ban me from the house, it still didn't stop the time from going excruciatingly slow.

Coming out of my day dreams, I heard Alice gasp and quickly tuned into her thoughts. A sob shocked in my throat as I watched Bella, my Bella, staring wide-eyed as a car came hurtling straight at her. It took me half a second to come out of my shock induced state and then I was off soaring out of the door and heading straight to forks. I could not be too late. She was my everything, my existence, I had to save her. I faintly heard my family behind me but there was no way they would be able to catch up: I was pushing myself to my limits. The only other time I had been going this fast was when I was heading to the ballet studio.

I heard the scream before the store came into view. It shattered my dead heart as it pierced my ears. As I came around the corner, out of the trees, I saw Bella lying on the ground, her face illuminated in the backlights of the car as it sped away. As it left silence fell but it was too silent; something was missing: Bella's heartbeat.

"Bella! No!" as I reached her side, I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Bella, Bella love, wake up. Bella, sweetheart please, come back to me," no response. My body bent over as I heaved tearless sobs. Bella, my angel she was gone… NO! I wouldn't let it happen! I was supposed to keep her safe!

"Bella! Don't you dare give up! Bella! Fight!" still no response. I pounded on her chest in frustration, more sobs racked through my body. I quieted a bit as I heard something, it was faint, almost non-existent, but that sound was imprinted into my memory with indelible ink, I would never forget it. It was becoming stronger, even the seriousness of the moment couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. Yes Bella was hit by a car but she was alive. I hugged her close breathing in her intoxicating scent at her neck. I felt her eyelids flutter against my cheek. Pulling back, I stared into her chocolate orbs trying to see into her soul.

"Edward," her voice was hoarse and cracked but it felt exquisite to hear my name on her lips.

"Bella," I gently caressed her cheek. She sighed, her eyelids drooping closed as I small contented smile played on her lips.

I hadn't noticed my family arrive but I did notice when Alice came and sat down beside me on the ground, stroking Bella's hair.

"Edward we should go back home, Bella needs to be checked out by Carlisle," I nodded as I put my arm under Bella's back and knees. Getting to my feet I cradled her against me as I ran into the trees with my family on my heels.

It was the waiting; that was the worst thing. Carlisle had looked Bella over once we had gotten to our house. He was surprised that there had been no blood but what astounded him, and me for that matter, was that Bella was perfectly fine; no broken bones, no internal bleeding not even a bruise. The first thing we thought was that the car hadn't hit her but in Alice's vision it had been heading straight towards her. It also didn't explain why she hadn't woken up yet. It had been a week since the accident and she still showed no signs of coming out of her coma, I was starting to get worried.

We had told Charlie that she had fallen on her way to the store and sustained a concussion, which he thought was very plausible considering it was Bella, I had just been in the area at the time and found her (he was suspicious about that part though). Carlisle had asked him if it was alright to keep Bella at our house so that he could keep her under observation. Charlie obliged since he didn't think she would be able to do much with me if she had a concussion.

At that point Alice walked into the room.

"I _think_ that Bella should wake up in a few minutes," she put emphasis on the 'think'. It was funny; ever since Bella's accident, Alice had been having trouble seeing her future. It wasn't gone, thank goodness, but it was blurry and it seemed to be getting worse. Either way it irritated Alice to no end knowing that there were more flaws in her talent. I moved from the couch over to the bed we had gotten for Bella. She sighed and stretched her back arched upwards. Her t-shirt hiked up showing of her pearly white stomach and I felt my stomach muscles tighten. I was pulled out of my trance by her gorgeous tinkle of laughter. She had caught me staring at her, well that was a first if I had been human I would have been blushing.

"Hello handsome,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay i would like to thank people for there reviews, but i would like alot more so plz plz plz R&R (gives best imitation of an alice pout). okay so back to the story.**

**disclaimer:** if i owned twilight it would not be the best selling book it is so props to .

chapter 3

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" I was silent for a minute, contemplating his question. Why would he ask that? And then it all dawned on me. The car. The accident. The cat. Bast, that was her name, but how did I know that? I didn't know where she came from and it wasn't as if _I_ had named her. No, I just knew that was her name; it was really weird. Edward was becoming increasingly nervous at my perplexed expression. I figured I should answer him if only to let him know that I didn't have brain damage which resulted in me not being able to answer a simple question.

"I'm fine, actually I feel great," and it was true; I wasn't lying, he would have seen through It if I was. I hadn't felt this good in a long time, physically anyway, my mind was a bit muddled with information I still had to sort through. So many questions, I decided to start with the simplest one.

"Why am I not dead? Edward chuckled at my bluntness.

"Well we were all surprised by that, even more so that you don't have any injuries, but I can't say that I'm not ecstatic that that is the case," he grinned crookedly and stared into my eyes. After a while I noticed that his expression had changed. His ocher eyes had become somber and his mouth was etched into a thin line. I was going to ask him what was wrong but he beat me to it.

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you, we always seem to be in these situations but that doesn't mean it gets easier to deal with the thought of your death. In fact, it's worse, knowing I'm never there to protect the one thing I would give my life for, I'm always too late," I could feel my own eyes tear uo as I looked into his heartbroken ones. I wanted to say something but saying anything would be admitting that I was weak and needed protecting. I had never liked the thought of me being weak but now I absolutely detested it. choosing to keep my mouth shut I settled for hugging him, I drew back so that I would have space to kiss him unfortunately it was then that my stomach decided to make itself known. Edward laughed as a blush rose on my cheeks and I silently cursed my impatient human body. I jumped from the bed quickly, surprising myself by not stumbling, I had almost gotten to the door of his room before Edward swooped me up; carrying me to the kitchen at vampire speed.

The rest of the Cullen's decided to join us then, they were all standing around the kitchen awkwardly, they really didn't spend much time in there. I gave them a cheery smile before going back to my hunting. Hmmm, water, no, Snapple, no, coke, no. for people who don't eat the Cullen's certainly had a wide range of drinks, there was at least 12 other types in there. Finally I found something I would like. I got a glass from the cupboard, filling it to the top with milk. I chugged that down before refilling it and doing the same again. I realized I was still hungry so I went back to my search. I found some tins of tuna. I drained them and put them on a plate before scoffing down the lot. It was only then that I noticed seven vampires all looking at me with slightly amused, slightly disgusted expressions. Alice was the first to speak.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Bella, but isn't it a little weird for a human to eat three whole tins of plain, dry tuna once? I just shrugged and smiled impishly. What was I supposed to say? A few weeks ago that would have made me nauseous but a minute it ago it was one of the best things I had tasted. Then Emmet spoke up.

"Well I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to kiss fish breath over there," he collapsed on the floor rolling with laughter; I said nothing but narrowed my eyes. The rest of the family had cracked grins but had the dignity not to fall apart like Emmet. When he realized that no one was laughing with him, Emmet quickly stood up. He grinned sheepishly at me; I just raised my eyebrow in response.

"Aww come on Bella, you know I'm just happy to have my little sis back to normal," I smiled; I could never hold a grudge anyway. Suddenly I was attacked by a black and white blur.

"Yay! Bella's back!" with that the rest of the family came over to give me a hug with the exception of jasper and Rosalie of course, but they both said it was great that I was okay.

**once again pretty plz R&R -retardedly challenged-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- okay chapter 4, yay! erm thnk you to everyone who reviewed you're my motivation to keep going with this story but i would like so much more plz! okay with out further ado.....**

**disclaimer- i do not own twilight, but i do own my fantasies...mmm, edward cullen xD**

The car was deathly silent as we made our way to forks high. Edward kept glancing at me cautiously from the corner of his eye, I kept my gaze forward pretending not to notice.

Carlisle said that I was perfectly fine to return to school; Edward had been more reluctant but didn't object after I shouted at him to stop 'babying' me. Yeah, that's right, I shouted at Edward. Weird; I know. It had been happening a lot lately; the shouting I mean and it wasn't just aimed at him. Alice had seen my new-found wrath when she had tried to give me a makeover yesterday; the resulting temper tantrum had all the Cullen's frozen in shock while I stomped out of the door to my truck not even waiting for Edward.

Ever since then everybody had been walking on eggshells around me. Of course I felt guilty but as soon as the remorse came something would just set me off again.

I felt the car stop and got out before Edward had a chance to open the door for me. He met me as the door slammed shut, frowning. I rolled my eyes; I was perfectly able to open my own door. He than started to walk away; following Alice who was already strolling towards the entrance. I pulled him back lacing my fingers through his. I know I hadn't been fair to him, and no matter how annoyed I was with everyone right now, I t didn't change the fact that I was still madly in love with him.

"Edward I'm sorry, I know I haven't been the nicest person to be around right now but I just need time, that accident really affected me. I know I haven't been showing but you should know that I love you,"

Edward grinned and pulled me into a hug. I lifted my head to place a kiss on his stone cold lips. Oh my god, how much had I missed this? It felt like ages since we had last kissed. Neither me nor Edward liked PDA but I think we both needed this right now.

Things were starting to get a bit heated, I had my hands entwined in Edward's hair and his were on the small of my back straining me closer to him, it was usually about now that Edward decided that we had reached his boundaries. I was throwing my all into it get as much as I could before we had to stop however before we even got to that stage, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I could feel the irritation surface once again because of the interruption.

I turned around to see mike. Wow, he really shouldn't have been the one to do that.

"Hey Bella, I heard about what happened. I'm really glad your okay,"

"Yeah mike. Thanks, I'm really glad I'm okay too," I smiled sweetly at his blank face; I don't even think he got the sarcasm in my tone.

"Um, yeah… anyway I thought that maybe we could go out to celebrate your lucky escape sometime?" I looked at his face incredulously, was he _serious?_ I mean did he not see my boyfriend standing there in all his inhuman beauty?

"Mike I'm going to give you some advice and I suggest you take it. Get a life, I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested, SO STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND LIKE A LOST PUPPY!" I clamped my hand over my mouth as the words escaped it. Of course I had always kind of felt that way about him but I was much too nice and too shy to say it out loud. Mike looked as if I had crushed his heart with my bare hands. My face started to flame as I noticed that everybody was staring.

"Mike I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-," my words cut of when he glared at me before storming of into the school. I turned around and buried my head into Edward's chest.

"I can't believe I just said that, I was so mean!" I waited for Edward to say something but he was oddly quiet. Looking up at him I noticed the large smile that was plastered on his face.

"Edward! How can you be happy? Look at what I just did!"

"I'm sorry love but I have been waiting for that to happen for ages, I knew I would never get to do it myself and you can't blame me you never had to listen to his vile thoughts." I moaned I wouldn't blame him if he never talked to me again, I felt absolutely horrible and here was Edward grinning with obvious satisfaction.

I dragged Edward away from the parking lot while trying to keep my head down from the incessant stares I could feel boring into my back. Even if I was still ashamed at the whole mike fiasco I couldn't help feel a tiny bit happy that at least he wouldn't be bugging me anymore.

The day was going okay after that, well that was until lunch. My classes had gone by really slowly and I was rushing, well going as quickly as I could without falling, to get to the cafeteria and more importantly Edward. I stopped to use the bathroom. I had just finished washing my hands when Lauren walked in. she had her back turned to me and so hadn't noticed me. It was then that I picked up on the conversation.

"I mean did you see what she did to mike this morning? I knew she wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone thought she was. She totally doesn't deserve Edward," she was talking to Jessica who had come in after her. Jessica was standing with her mouth open in a comical 'o' shape; she had noticed me unfortunately Lauren hadn't and was still rambling on.

"Like what does he see in her anyway? She's not even that pretty and do you know what she does in her spare time? She reads, like the classics. She's a total nerd. I bet the only reason he likes her is because she puts out. Did you see them in the parking lot?"

Clearing my throat, I decided now was the time to step in. Lauren turned on her heel but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was behind her. I had my arms crossed over her chest, I gave her the coldest glare I could manage.

"Bella!" she smiled her trademark smile: sickly sweet and totally fake. "How long have you been there for?"

"You would have seen me had I walked in after you, so pretty much all of it," when she realized that there was no point in hiding it her smile turned into a sneer.

I knew I wasn't good enough for Edward but I wasn't going to stand here and let her call me a slut.

"You know Lauren; it's not nice to spread rumors especially when they aren't true. Every one knows you've slept with at least half of the football team and no one really talks about it, well not me anyway I can't tell you what goes on inside the boy's locker room but I bet you would no a lot more about in there than me. You could probably tell me all the details about the shower room walls, considering that's where Ben found you and Tyler," I watched in satisfaction as her face reddened in a blush that could rival one of my own. I didn't even have the chance to see the change in her expression before I felt her hand make contact with my cheek in a thunderous clap. Lauren slapped me. She slapped me. She _slapped _me. That was it, I completely snapped. I don't think I would have even recognized myself as I lunged for her. I was surprised by the amount of strength I had, I easily brought her to the floor and continued to pound on her until someone pulled me off. Even then I was still trying to get in a few more kicks before I was hauled out of the room. It was only when I was out in the corridor and into Edwards's cold embrace that I finally started to calm down. It took a few minutes but eventually my breathing slowed and my rigid posture relaxed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward held me at arms length trying to assess the damage.

"I'm fine, now," he was about to say something more when the brisk but heavy footsteps of the principal were heard coming down the hallway.

"Miss swan! Miss Mallory! In my office now!" I turned to see Lauren coming shakily out of the bathroom, there was dry blood all over her hair, face and shirt. When she saw me her eyes turned wide and she tried to back away, back into the bathroom. Was she actually scared of me? I guess I had done more damage than I thought.

The principles office wasn't so bad, I had never been in this kind of trouble before so I didn't really now what to expect. Since it was my first 'offense' he let me off lightly I got sent home for the rest of the day and given a week's detention. Lauren looked like she would take a years detention if it meant that she could get away from me. I know it was horrible but I felt a bit smug, having someone be afraid of you does wonders for your ego when you're normally the damsel in distress.

Edward was waiting for me when I left the office, he said he would drive me home but I asked if we could go to his house (didn't really feel like talking to Charlie right now). Alice came back with us because she didn't want to run home.

**okay, lots of drama in this chapter, i don't know about you but haven't you always just wanted to beat lauren up? maybe not, maybe your not as violent as me. anyway; like it? love it? review it? plz and thankyou -retardedly challenged-**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- OMC HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW MOON TRAILER??? TAILOR LAUTNER WITH HIS TOP OFF *FAINTS*- okay lots of thanks to every one who reviewed it's a great incentive to carry on, if you have any thoughts on the story line i'd love to hear them. i've got exams next week do its going to be harder to update but i will try and i should have posted again next tuesday, if not then you now why.**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own twilight but if i did edward, jacob, jasper and emmet would spend alot more of their time in the books topless. aww shucks.**

As it turned out I was completely fine, all the blood on me was Lauren's much to Edwards relief. Alice would not shut up; I don't think she thought I had it in me. Heck, I didn't know I had it in me and if I was being truthful it wasn't me. Well, the old me anyway. The people around me Edward, his family and Charlie had all noticed small differences in me. They probably blamed it on the near death experience. But I had had many of those before none of them changing me so profoundly. I knew it was something more, I could feel the changes happening. My scences were sharpening, my reflexes were quicker, I hadn't even stumbled since the accident.

As much as I wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening to me, at the same time I really didn't. I didn't know what to expect. I could feel myself changing but into what? What was happening to me?

it was hard going through this, I now knew what Sam felt when he was the first to shift; he had no one just like me. I needed to find out what was wrong with me but I couldn't do it in front of Edward. How was I supposed to tell him about this when I didn't even now what _this _was.

He was going hunting this weekend maybe then I would be able to work this all out on my own. I guess it was the only chance I was going to get.

The days went slowly, Alice and Edward had to return to school the next day and so I was left to my own devices. I could have stayed over at the Cullen's but that wasn't much better considering Emmet and Rosalie would always be in their bedroom doing things that would make me blush crimson, jasper would always be in his study and Esme would be out a lot of the time working on projects while Carlisle was out at work.

It was late afternoon on Friday which meant that Edward would be coming to see me before he left to go hunting. I was currently sitting in on the couch with my much over-used copy of Wuthering heights pulled out in front of me. I heard a car pull up to my driveway which was unusual as I normally didn't notice Edward until he was right in front of me.

I got up and went over to the window to peek out of the curtains. I had gotten halfway across the room before I almost gagged. What was that _smell?_ I had truly never smelt anything so vile. I could feel the hairs prickling on the back of my neck, an involuntary hiss escaped my lips.

There was a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door trying my best not to breath and when I had to; breathing through my mouth. Opening the door I came face to face with the one person I would have never thought I would see.

"Hey Jacob," it sounded more like a question.

"um… yeah I know, what am I doing here? Right?"

"not that its not nice to see you Jacob but I just really wasn't expecting you to come here, I thought you would never want to see me again,"

"I never said that,"

"Yeah well you never answering my calls kind of gives me the impression that you don't want to talk to me."

"I know but I've come to my senses now just because your in love with that leech doesn't mean that we can't still hang out, so what do you say bells? Friends?"

"Jacob, would you even have to ask?" a huge smile broke out across his face and he swept me up into a giant hug.

"JAKE!... can't… breath,"

"oh sorry bells, by the way, when did you get a cat?" he set me back down on my feet and I looked up at him quizzically,"

"What? I don't have a cat,"

"well then why do you smell like one?" I smelled my hair it smelled like strawberries, the usual. I didn't think I smelt any differently but maybe, it was all apart of what was happening to me but Jacob didn't need to know that so I thought it would be best if I pretended not to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake. Anyway your one to talk your smell like a giant wet dog," he looked at me strangely for a minute before breaking into a boisterous laugh. Huh, I'm even getting better at lying. He looked as if he was about to say something more when we both heard a car coming down the street which I immediately recognized as Edward's Volvo. Edward quickly parked the car on the side of the road before rushing to my side.

"Hello love, Jacob" he had his arm placed securely around my waist, his body angled slightly in front of me. I could feel the tension rolling off of Edward and Jake's hands were twitching were they hanged at his sides.

"Um, maybe you should just go Jake," he looked at me for a moment before shrugging and turning towards his car.

"Whatever, by Bella," and with that he got into his car and left. I felt a bit guilty about sending him away like that but I just didn't think it was a good idea to have him and Edward in the same area for much longer. As soon as he was out of sight Edward picked me up and ran with me to my bedroom. He dropped me on the bed before he began to pace the length of my bedroom.

"Bella, what-,"

"Don't start with me he came to see me, so there is nothing to say. Now I'm going to have a shower so you can stay here and wait for me or go back home." I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom without a second glance hoping that if I scrubbed my skin hard enough I could get rid of the 'cat' smell.

**i'm going to ask really nicely this time, pretty pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top can you review.-retardedly challenged-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- i have ad such a long week! i hat it hwen people donit update ontime even if i did have a good excuse so i gave you two chapters! YAY! anyway as soon as i got out of my english exam (which was an hour and 45 min long not only that but i flopped it anyway, i hate english which is a bit ironic since this is an authors note anywho) yh so i rushed home and wrote this because im extremely giddy now that exam week is over! awesome!. i have parents eveing next week if you don't hear from me then it's probably because my mother has murdered me while my teachers watched and laughed. now enough of my ramblings here's chapter 6 enjoy!!!!!**

**disclaimer- i do not in any way, shape or form own twilight**

I could practically feel the blank screen melting under my gaze; my eyes had started to go fuzzy due to the sheer intensity of my stare. Edward had left a few hours ago and I was now sitting at my desk glaring holes into my computer screen while my fingers tapped out a tuneless rhythm on the wooden desk. What a great idea this had been! I thought since I had researched Edward it might have given me some insight into what was going on with me but Jacob had already told me what Edward was before I had eve thought of looking it up. What was I supposed to do now when I didn't even have a clue what to look for?

"Ugh!" I thrust my arms out propelling myself away from the desk. The stupid machine really wasn't helping. I couldn't even think straight right now, it was just so frustrating! I had been in this room too long, it felt like the walls were closing in on me and maybe the fresh air would do me some good. I pulled on some tennis shoes and ran downstairs to get my jacket and keys. I missed the last step on the stairs but caught myself just in time.

The forest was thin at first but the farther I went the denser it became. I had lost sight of the house a few meters back and was now completely surrounded by thick mossy greens. I had suddenly realized how stupid this was. I didn't have a clue where I was and yet I could tell that I was moving farther and farther into the woods. What if I got lost? Like the time I had tried to go after Edward, I cringed at the memory. As I considered the fact that I was indeed lost, I began to see tiny filaments of light beginning to sift through the thick canopy to the west.

I surged forwards towards that direction with a new found purpose. I had been going about a minute when I noticed the trees were thinning. Large plumes of light were illuminating the forest floor and giving and giving it an iridescent glow. I stepped out from the last line of trees to find myself in another meadow.

It was smaller than mine and Edwards and wasn't exactly circular like it either. The grass was long and overgrown; shrubs of lavender sprung up in random places and filled the air with its heavenly aroma. There were thick brambles around the edges and I could hear the crickets that hid underneath. It was rough and wild but that's what made it all the more beautiful. I felt peaceful here, comfortable. I loved the other meadow, of course I did but this was almost as good this was a place I could truly be alone and be myself.

My gaze settled back to the center of the meadow and I was surprised to see that I was not alone. I caught her intent gaze and I was compelled to move closer. Not breaking eye contact I took several short steps forward and settled my self on the lumpy ground so that I became level with her gaze.

_Hello Isabella_

My breath left me with a whoosh, I was not expecting that. Her eyes kept there focus on me all the time while her tail played idly, it was a little unnerving. Her mouth wasn't even moving, yet I could hear her thoughts clear as day in my _head, _okay, it was official, I had literally gone crazy. Well I had always been kind of crazy but having a vampire for a boyfriend and having cats talking to me in my head were two completely different things.

_No Isabella you're not insane_

Wait a minute… _can you hear me?_

_Yes_

Oh well that's just great! I'm now having conversations with a cat in my head! I thought the hallucinations stopped when Edward came back.

_No, this is not a hallucination._

Who are you? Please tell me why I am talking to cat in the middle of the forest?

_I am Bast, goddess of cats and humans alike and you're here because you're special_

Excuse me?

_Your special Bella, you always have been, it's in your blood._

I don't have a clue what you're talking about; I really shouldn't anyway because you're a cat! You shouldn't even be able to talk!

_Isabella if you would just stop arguing and allow me to talk!_

My mental babbling came to a complete halt. Her voice it sounded so sharp and yet warm at the same time, like a mother scolding a young child. She seemed to know what was she was talking about, did she know what was happening to me?

_Yes, I know._

Well? What's wrong with me? Why is this happening to me?

_It is because you fell in love with a vampire._

**R-E-V-I-E-W -retardedly challenged-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- i really want to give bella some powers, she will be alot like a vampire: super strong, super fast etc but i want her to have something special as well i also don't know if i want her to turn into a real cat, so if you could tell me**** your idea's it would be really helpful thankyou**

**disclaimer- if i owned twilight my friends wouldn't think im the idiot they think i am**

What? Okay you lost me, what did that have to do with anything? This whole problem had only started after the accident and I was pretty sure that I had fell in love with Edward about 6 months before that, un less this whole thing was a dream and I would wake up back in phoenix at any moment, which judging by the way thing's were going could be entirely plausible.

_Isabella you do know the story of the shifters in la push?_

I know about the werewolves in la push, does that count?

_Yes they are the ones I speak of but they are not werewolves._

Erm, they're humans that burst into wolves I think that would qualify them as werewolves.

_No there are real werewolves the ones that change by the light of the moon but we must not distract ourselves with this right now, the point I am trying to make is do you know why they reappeared after it was thought that the gene had died out in the last generation?_

Of course, Jacob said that it was because the Cullen's came back that's why the wolves came back but I don't see what that has to do with me.

_That's because you are like them Isabella, _

But how? How am I like them?

_Something has lain dormant inside you, it has always been there, it is there in your mother and it was in your grandmother too. Believe it or not Isabella you belong to a long line of warriors._

_Once a very long time ago the immortals were created; the vampire, the werewolf and the werecat. The mortals were also born at this time. Both the were wolves and the vampires thought of themselves as god's separating themselves from the mortals, but the werecats blended in with society they looked human unlike the other immortals and so integrated with the human race. Of course there were exceptions such as the shifters; normally a werewolf would normally scratch there mate and turn them before they consummated but one werewolf didn't and so a human women gave birth to the first shifter._

_As you know the werecats do not uphold the same reputation that precedes vampires and werewolves and that is partly due to the fact that we fit in so well with humans but it is also because we were never hunters. Yes we are warriors, fierce ones at that but we are not meant to fight we were always meant to protect._

_You know it is true Isabella, you feel it even though you have always been too weak to protect anyone but you have always had that instinct. The instinct to put others first._

I could feel the whole world still as she said these words, like it was holding its breath just like I was holding mine. It didn't make sense, nothing made sense anymore; it was all just too surreal. And yet I could feel it right in the depth's of my core: it was the truth, the undeniable truth. But there was still something bugging me; why now?

Once again Bast answered my unasked question.

_As I said the werecats were good at blending in but even then some humans were smarter than others. It was around the time of Carlisle's human life, as he told you vampires were being sought out during these ages but It wasn't just them werewolves and werecats were also held in contempt. Alyria Bastet was born in a small French village just out side the province of Brittany, she knew what she was, in those time the girls of the Bastet family would be initiated on their 17__th__ birthday. I was always there on that day; it filled me with pride to see my children so independent and strong. Alyria fell in love with a mortal and his name was john, he was a good man Alyria took a long time to tell him her secret but he was always patient with her, he loved her. They got married and had a child. It was when the child was only a few months old that the trouble came. News of the immortal hunts in England had traveled across the channel and had excited many in France and so the hunts began. No one knows exactly how they found out but Alyria was discovered. She tried to deny it but every catwoman is marked by a singular paw print on their lower back, somehow those incompetent fools thought that good enough evidence to sentence her to death. Alyria knew her fate was sealed but she could not let the same fat come to her daughter. She sent john away and told her to look after the child but john could not just leave his love to die, he left the child in an orphanage run by nun's promising he would be back. He never did return._

_The nun's kept the child and she became just one of the many other children in the orphanage never knowing what she was. She grew up and got married having children of her own and soon the stories of the vampires, the werewolves and the werecats became just a distant whisper, only remaining as foolish stories told to scare children._

Bella was quiet for a few minutes absorbing all the information she had just been given. She hadn't even the noticed that the sun was completely gone from behind the trees and the dark blanket of night had fallen over the forest.

"Why me?" her voice was hoarse from the lack of use, it felt like a century had passed since she had last spoken to anyone; human or vampire at least.

_Your mother had always lived a sheltered life, as did your grandmother and her mother. The gene that led to the werecat transformation lay dormant because there was never any use for it. Before the carrier would be aware of the gene and so it would come out as expected but since the knowledge was lost and there was no imminent danger the gene never surfaced. Soon after I lost track and I couldn't sense your family because the link between us had been broken. But don't you see Isabella? That is where you're different. You died when that car hit you Isabella, for a few minutes. It took you dying to awaken what has been in you all this time. I could sense it coming that's why I was there that day and then finally it happened Isabella. And know here we are at your initiation._

"My initiation?"

_Yes, you didn't think the transformation was complete did you? Once your finished Isabella nobody will ever be able to call you weak again._

Bast stood up then and glided over to where I sat she amazed me with the stealth and grace of her movements. When she was close enough she picked her paw, keeping her gaze steady against my eyes. It touched my fore head for a brief second before the whole world went black.

**review or i'll get alice to take you on an all week shopping trip- mwahahahahahahaha -retardedly challenged-**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to heat on my face, the sun turning the insides of my eyelids red. There was the slight hint of lavender in the air and whatever I was lying on was soft but slightly scratchy. I cracked one eye open, trying to stop the early morning light from blinding me. I sat up to get a better look at my surroundings but slumped back down when I felt the blood rush to my head. Sitting up; slower this time. I found myself still sitting in the middle of the meadow I had discovered yesterday.

I stretched languidly I had the feeling of being asleep for ages. My mind flickered back to the memories I had before I had woken up. They were blurry and non-descript as though I was looking through a pair of glasses that were not my own. Realizing this I looked back further, to my memories of Edward and the Cullen's and Charlie. They were hazy too but had a slight air of distance too them as if they were someone else's memory.

_You were reborn during your transformation; you are no longer the Isabella you once were. Don't worry though it is only temporary after some time your two halves should merge and create a balance._

Until then I hadn't really taken notice of the world around me, forgetting my inner musings I gasped at the sight in front of me. The meadow although looking exactly the same had become infinitely more beautiful. The colours had been intensified to the point where it almost looked as if I were seeing it through a kaleidoscope. it was as if I were a newborn, just as Bast had said, and I was seeing the world for the first time. I could see every hue of green in the long sinuous arms of the trees, every beam of light that reflected off the swirling particles of dust in the air, each and every separate hair follicle that came together to make up Bast's smoky gray coat.

I took a tentative sniff of the air, only to be overwhelmed by the smells of lavender and grass, the mossy soil of the undergrowth and the slight hint of the aroma of coming rain.

I stood still for a few minutes taking all of my new sensations in. I slowly focused my attention back to the spot in front of me where Bast laid patiently waiting her upraised tail twitching in the grass. Her cat like features gave little in the way of expressing emotion but she gave off an air of happiness giving me the sense that if she could she would be smiling.

_How do you feel?_

This form of silent communication had felt so weird to me before yet now it was almost normal to me which was comforting considering all the new things I was experiencing.

I'm fine, I little overwhelmed but fine.

_That's good my child, I must say you do look beautiful; it has been a long time since I have seen one of my children reborn again. You look exactly like Alyria, maybe that's why you where the one to awaken the gene._

I looked at her questioningly; me? Beautiful? Yeah right. After living so long in the company of vampires you learn to reevaluate the meaning of beautiful to one that would never involve me. Well, at least until I became a vampire. Which I know realized might be impossibility.

_No, vampire venom cannot affect you but your immortal now so there is no need. _

Irritation now bubbled inside me. No matter how comfortable I was with this mind reading thing it didn't mean that I didn't find it annoying to have someone present to all my thoughts. I had now grown a new respect for the Cullen's realizing what they had to put up with with Edward in the house.

_Isabella come now, your father will be checking on you soon it is time for you to return home._

The mention of my father brought me back to reality. I could remember him, his curly brown hair, his handsome face weathered with the lines of time, his chocolate brown eyes and exact duplicate of mine but whenever I tried to picture it I couldn't it was like I was looking through a fog bank. I was now in a desperate need to get home not only to see Charlie but Edward too. To reassert his picture in the center piece of my mind. I then realized; I had no Idea where home was. I turned to Bast in the hope that she would be able to offer me some guidance.

_Isabella, you are a child of nature now, use your instincts._

I was about to tell her that I was just newly _a child of nature _and that my instincts were still a little rough around the edges when she made a noise that I assumed was the cat equivalent of a huff.

_Just focus, you should be able to pick up a human scent, your old scent. That should lead you back the way you came._

I was going to ask her what she meant about "your old scent", but thought that little question could be saved for a later date. Instead I took her advice and focused on the smells around me. It was surprisingly easy to find what I was looking for, and once I had done that I took one fleeting glance at Bast before fogging of into the trees.

I was uncharacteristically bored with the pace I had been keeping up. My old self would have been ecstatic to just walk in the forest without falling. I had continued a steady jog throughout my journey but my body did not feel satisfied; it yearned to do more. I was intrigued as to what I could do, all my senses had improved. The most dramatically would have been my balance; I could now confidently call myself graceful. My body moved through the underbrush sleek and swift. My feet making no noise at all as they padded against the ground.

I let go of the control I had over my legs, deciding that now was as good as anytime to see what this new me could do. Within the second my body shot forward hurtling at a speed I think even Edward would have been shocked at. The foliage at my sides blurred into a mass of green, exposing the immense speed I was going at whereas my in front was still clear and defined.

I became aware of the fact that it would be much easier to run if the forest wasn't so dense. My bodied complied to my request before I had completely registered it in my conscious mind, I shot upwards in to the canopy landing on a tree branch some fifteen feet from the ground.

The feeling was indescribable as I jumped from branch to branch. Adrenalin burned in my veins. My breathing was steady even at this constant sprint. Exhilaration sang from my bones as the wind brushed against me like a gentle caress. I had ever felt so free, so _alive _in all my life. Actually that was a lie but it cam in a very close second to kissing Edward.

My pace slowed as the trees were coming fewer and farther in between. I spotted my house through the separating trees and to my amazement I could here someone, I assumed it was Charlie, moving around in the kitchen. The cupboards banged noisily and I could here sound of the refrigerator opening and closing. I thought about how to get in without Charlie noticing. I was sure that I could get past him, with my new-found silent grace but I had an odd urge to put myself in Edward's shoes and so opted for my bedroom window.

Considering I was always bad at math it was surprisingly easy to work out the exact angle and power I needed to use so that I landed softly on my bedroom floor. Everything I did now seem to be at super speed. I passed through my just in time to hear Charlie's heavy work books bang noisily up the stairs. I jumped for my bed the time in-between when I was standing at the window to being in my bed with the covers over my head was almost non-existent.

I heard the minute creak of the door's hinges; Charlie wouldn't have been able to hear and so probably thought he was being sneaky. I my exaggerated breathing motions must have convinced him because he turned back around and walked out, closing the door behind him. I waited a few more minutes until I heard the rumble of the cruiser before throwing of the bed sheets. It had just occurred to me that I was laying in my bed in the same clothes that I had just, the previous night, slept in a meadow.

I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I don't think I'd ever really get used to this speed. While waiting for the water to heat up I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The creature that stood before me was unquestionably beautiful. Her face was still pale but her skin was flawless and looked as soft as newly-spun silk. Her features were sharper; more defined making her look more mature. Her eyes were still the same pleasant chocolate color but they seemed to glow brighter as if there was a flame had been ignited behind them. Her body had become curvier were here jeans used to hang low in her hips they now fit skin tight against her just as her t-shirt did her chest. I stared at this creature with an intense fascination. I could see my self in her: the curve of her brow, the pout in her lips, she held the same softness that my old body had obtained and yet each of her features had this slight animalistic aspect to it, as if there was a wild creature just below the surface of her seemingly innocent exterior. It was this that made her entirely alien to me.

I stepped into the shower letting the warm water scale down my back, allowing it to relax my tensed muscles. I wanted to stay there forever in the safe cocoon of the water but I knew that couldn't be the case. So much had happened to me already but there was still so much I still had to sort through. I still needed answers, I hoped Bast had had the decency to stick around but even then I knew that I would have to answer some questions myself which brought me to the main worry that kept on repeating in my head like a mantra: what was I going to tell the Cullen's.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- 2 days in a row! wooo! i'm on a roll (haha that ryhmes) i have a theory that exhaustion + free evenings = creativity because i've just started my work experiance and i'm dog tired but every night when i get home i just keep on writing, funny isn't it? and to all you guys who said i didn't update soon enough ha ha hazar put this in your pipe and smoke it (but don't burn the original copy i need that). i love that you love my story it makes me happy so in return i want to make you happy, here you go it's my present to you for the reviews! enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own twilight *sniffle sniffle, snuff snuff (lol private joke soz)***

I stared at the wall above my head board. The ball made a steady rhythm as it repeatedly hit against it. I think this was the first time I had willingly thrown a ball but maybe that was because I could've never done this without injuring myself anymore. Judging by the beat of the ball against the wall, I could tell that I had been doing this for about 3,600 seconds and still I had no clue what to do.

Obviously this was getting me nowhere. I pulled a pillow over my heard just in time to muffle my scream of frustration.

_Isabella, what's wrong? You look upset_

I heard the silent padding of her feat but didn't raise my head to look at her. She continued her quiet path across my bedroom floor before jumping up to sit her self at the bottom of my bed. I hoisted my self up on my elbows so that I was now level with her.

"Um… well... I'm still really confused about all of this, it's all so new to me and kind of scary and on top of all that what am I going to tell everyone else?"

_Isabella, this is nothing to be scared of. Yes it is new but in some ways it isn't. This was your destiny it was always going to happen. Don't shy away from it, embrace it. And what are you confused about? I am here to guide you, you can ask me anything._

"Um okay…" haven't you ever noticed that when you have a lot of questions to ask you find it hard to ask even one? It's like your mind draws a total blank after it's just spent hours going over and over them in your head. Let's just start out with an easy question then, I don't want to have a stroke.

"Okay, so what kind of ability do I have now that I'm a… werecat?"

_Just like werewolves and vampire's you're immortal, as I told you before. Your sort of a mixture between the two, you need to shift to stay young although you can't die but you can age. You're not as strong as vampires and werewolves but your fast than them, you were built for stealth. You can heal, the only thing that can kill you is if receive a direct blow to the heart but since your skin is impenetrable it doesn't really matter. You can also do what I like to call semi-shift where you bring out characteristics from your animal counterpart such as claws, elongated canines, your eyes may change, this could also happen when your agitated; if your not careful._

"wow, that's a lot to take in. so when I shift what do shift into?"

_That depends entirely on you but so far your bloodline has leant towards the form of a lioness, they were very fierce._

She said that with quite a bit of smugness in her tone. We talked a little more, me asking a question every once in the while and then listening intently while she talked in detail about everything there was to being a werecat. Eventually Bast suggested that it would be good idea to test my control as far as shifting was concerned.

_I_ wasn't so eager. We walked out to my back yard and stood just beyond the shelter of the trees. Bast had climbed a tree and now sat on a branch staring down at me like the Cheshire cat out of Alice and wonderland. I listened as she spoke the instructions straight into my head. Okay, focus, imagine it in your mind, imagine your fingernails and your teeth growing and sharpening. It was a surprisingly pleasant experience not really painful, more like stretching a limb. I opened my eyes and took an involuntary step back. The reflection in the kitchen window was unlike anything I had ever seen before. My fingernails had were bout an inch longer there points sharpened like daggers. My incisors curved over my bottom lip, I hesitantly touch them with my tongue, the ends felt like pinpricks as it passed over them. But probably the most astounding thing was the eyes, I should say my eyes, they were honey much lighter than my original color, they were bright almost shining and the pupils were slit just like a cats. Abruptly all the changes disappeared, my claws shrank as did my teeth and my eyes faded until they returned to there natural color. I was breathing heavily having just thoroughly freaked myself out once again.

Once I was calm enough I noticed that the sun was beginning to set behind the trees and that it was nearly twilight. I was a little shocked by this Bast had come through my window at around 10 o'clock; I hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Edward would be coming home by now. He'd probably stop by his house to change his clothes before coming to see me. It would probably be easier to tell them all at once. I turned around and titled my head to see Bast in the same position as before.

"I need to tell the Cullen's, will you help me?"

She nodded her head and I felt minutely better that at least I would not have to tell them alone.

I was going to take the truck but after the speed at which I was flying through the forest this morning I couldn't stand to travel at 50 miles per hour. We raced through the forest together, Bast was slightly faster than me but I just assumed that it was easier to run on four legs than two.

We slowed as we came into the clearing where the Cullen's house stood. It was disconcerting for the Cullen's to not see me coming, I could see the lights on and people moving around through the glass windows and yet none of them had the slightest idea that there was someone at their front door.

I knocked timidly. It was uncomfortable, considering all the times I had been there I had never once knocked on their door. All the motions I had been hearing came halt. It seemed that they too were surprised at being surprised **(A/N- does that make sense?).**

Carlisle was the one to open the door. His head poked around the side as if expecting a violent attack from some other supernatural being, definitely not me. Well I couldn't actually say that about the supernatural being part. He looked at me then, at first he had a pleasant smile on his face but then his brow furrowed.

"Bella?" I could here the disbelief in his voice.

"Um… hi Carlisle, can I come in?" he seemed to shake himself then, he put up that calm façade that Edward always employed (I had a feeling that that was where he learnt it from). He was about to step away to allow me to pass when the door was snatched out of his hand by an over zealous Edward.

The seconds ticked by excruciatingly slowly as Edward gazed at me with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Bella what happened? You look… different" behind him stood the rest of the Cullen's they all held the same expression on their faces; curiosity mixed with shock and a slight hint of terror.

"Yeah… about that, that's why I'm here" they still stood looking dumbfounded. I thought it was the right time to hurry this along.

"So… can I come in?" Esme was the first to come out of her daze.

"Oh! Yes! Come in dear," I walked in and made my way over to the living area and sat down on the only single chair there Bast had stayed just behind my heel to the right and has jumped on to the armchair, the Cullen's followed along looking a little like lost ducklings.

"Okay, first things first, I would like you all to meet Bast, Bast these are the Cullen's"

For the first time since I had arrived at the house the Cullen's eyes were not on me. Thank goodness, it's really unnerving having people stare at you when none of them feel the need to blink.

"Bella when did you get a pet cat?" that was said by Emmet, I could see the hackles raise on top of Bast's neck, I reached my arm out and laid it softly on her shoulder, trying to calm her before she clawed out Emmett's eyes.

"She's not my pet Emmet but she is important so be quiet and I'll tell you," he nodded and I took a deep breath of air before I began to tell my story.

"To tell you what happened to me I have to tell you what happened to another girl okay?" they all nodded so I continued.

"During the 16th century a girl was born her name was Alyria. She grew up as a normal human but she knew she was different. She knew that a gene had been passed down from her mother's side that made her transform on her 17th birthday and that's just what happened. Somehow the people of her town found out what she was and killed her for it. However before she died she had a daughter. The daughter was left in the care of nuns and so didn't know of her heritage. She didn't transform on her 17th birthday and neither did her children. The gene lay dormant for many generations until one day the gene decided that it would just pop back into existence even if it was a little late maybe 2 years or so." I thought it was going pretty well, I amazed myself that I managed to get that all out without a stutter even if it ended on a slightly sarcastic note.

They were all still staring at me, what was wrong with them? Were they doing it on purpose just to make me nervous? Finally Alice broke the awkward silence.

"So Bella are you trying to say that you're that girl?" I nodded slowly watching for any possible changes in their faces.

"And what do you transform into?" it was Carlisle who asked. This was the part I was nervous about telling them, I had no idea how they would react I doubt they had ever heard of a werecat, I know I didn't.

"I'm a… werecat" it hung oppressing in the air like a dark cloud, or at least that's what it felt like to me. All of a sudden the whole of the Cullen clan burst into a loud chorus of chuckles. They were laughing at me. They were _laughing_ at me. My eyes flared and I felt my claws shoot out gouging the fabric of the arm rest.

They stopped at once and we felt into another uncomfortable silence. I could see Edward gulp before he opened his mouth to speak, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Bella… um… could you retract your claws… please"

I concentrated on slowing my breathing and relaxing. It seemed to work but I just couldn't take I needed some fresh air.

"Bast tell them the please I'll be out the back, I don't want to be here right now," I got up to leave and stepped around the couch heading out the back door. Edward tried to grab my wrist but I twisted out of his grasp in one swift move.

"Bella, wait"

"No Edward, you need to know what is going on but I'm not going to be the one to tell you," and with that I walked out the back door.

**another way to spell love is r-e-v-i-e-w -retardedly challenged-**


End file.
